


Broken

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Felix wants to be there for Tamora, but he doesn't understand what she needs.





	Broken

“Tammy, I just don’t understand what’s wrong.”

“You don’t have to, just leave me alone.”

Tamora pushed past Felix and walked from his bedroom into the living room of his apartment. Felix trailed behind her, unable to mask his worry. It was clear to him that something was bothering her, but she refused to open up to him about it.

“Please, let me help,” he pleaded with her.

“I don’t need your help,” she grumbled.

“I know that,” he said. “But–”

“I just want to be alone right now,” she said, heading for the door.

“Tammy, please don’t go,” he said, reaching for her hand and gently pulling her back in front of him. “Let’s talk about this.”

“Why do you always have to do that, stick your nose where it doesn’t belong?” she asked, her anger and frustration bubbling to the surface. “I told you I didn’t want to talk about it, but you just won’t let this go.”

“That’s because I care about you, Tamora,” he said, his voice rising in volume to match hers. “I don’t like seeing you unhappy, and if I think there’s a way I can help, then I want to try.”

“Well, I’m not happy now,” she spat. 

“Then tell me why!” he replied. “Let me be there for you, so I can–”

“So you can what, Felix?” she challenged him. “Fix it?”

“Well, I-I…” he trailed off, his confidence beginning to falter.

“Newsflash, Fix-It,” she said, “despite what it says on your game, you can’t fix everything.”

“I never said I could,” he replied, trying to keep his hurt feelings under control. “But I can’t change the fact that I want to help you.”

“Is that what I am to you, some project?” she asked, her voice steadily rising in volume. “What, did you think you could fix me?”

Felix took a step back, appearing almost physically wounded by Tamora’s words. He looked up at her with tears welling up in his eyes and she immediately regretted what she had said.

“If that’s really what you think, then we’re going to need to have a serious conversation about our relationship,” he said, his voice cracking as he fought to keep it together in front of her. “I’m going outside for some fresh air.”

“Felix, stop,” she said. Her tone had softened considerably as she realized what she had done to him. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

She sat down on the couch and heaved a deep sigh.

“You know what I’ve been through, and you know that sometimes it makes things harder for me,” she began. “Some days are worse than others, they just  _are._  And there’s nothing I can do to change that.”

Felix stepped closer to her, listening intently.

“It’s difficult for me on those days when you ask me how you can help, because there’s really nothing you can do,” she explained. She put her head down in shame. “You can’t fix me. I’m too broken.”

“Hey. Look at me,” he said, quickly moving to stand in front of her. He reached for her hands and leaned in to meet her gaze. “You’re right, I can’t fix you. Because you are not broken.”

He released one of her hands and gently spooned her bangs behind her ear. One or two stray tears fell down his cheek as he caressed her cheek.

“Tammy, you’ve been through more than I can imagine, but it hasn’t broken you. It’s only made you stronger,” he said. “I want nothing more than to be there for you, but I’ve been going about it all wrong, and I am so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” she said. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

“It’s alright. I’m just glad I understand,” he replied, giving her hand a squeeze. “From now on, why don’t I ask you what you need? Would that help?”

Tamora nodded, and Felix exhaled a sigh of relief.

“How about I give you some space for the evening?” he suggested, his smile soft and reassuring.

“Actually,” she said, pulling Felix onto the couch and into her arms, “I think I’d prefer to spend the evening with you if that’s alright.”

He snuggled into her embrace, a content smile crossing his face.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”


End file.
